Eyes
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Jellal knew that whatever crime he committed, no matter how much he'll do to atone for them, those beautiful, perfect eyes will always be his home and he'll always come back to them. Jerza
**So, I've recently bought a tall Fairy Tail poster from "Hot Topic" and it has Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy on it. One day, I was looking up at it and realized that all their eyes were different. Erza's was the only one that had normal eyes, then bang! The light bulb over my head lit up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eyes

If Jellal could pick something that Fairy Tail differed from each other, it would be their eyes.

It was weird actually. Everyone in Fairy Tail had similar personalities, but their eyes were different. Of course, everybody is physically different: different color hair, short or tall, male or female…but whenever Jellal was standing in front of Fairy Tail, he couldn't help but notice that their eyes were different. Natsu's was slanted, Gray's were droopy, Lucy and Wendy's were wide, Happy's were round…

At first, Jellal laughed at that fact and brushed it off, but then he found a pair of eyes that seemed absolutely perfect.

Erza's.

Erza's eyes weren't wide, slanted, droopy, round, or anything out of the ordinary. Her eyes were always full of life and trust and Jellal couldn't help but stare into them whenever his green ones and her violet lock.

Jellal stared into these eyes now and was completely mesmerized. It was okay though because she was too. A second ago, his cheek was red and throbbing, but he couldn't feel it anymore.

The sun was setting and he was clearing his head at the top of a hill. Erza had found him and they had talked.

"…perhaps it's best of I _did_ die," he had said.

That was when the throbbing in his cheek started. It took a minute to realize what had happened, but when he did, he looked up at the owner of the hand that had slapped him.

"You'd be satisfied with the cowards' way out?!" Erza had shouted.

"I don't have the strength to overcome this," Jellal replied, "unlike you."

"You think you need to be strong in order to live?!" She'd shouted. "You're wrong! Life, itself, gives us strength!" He looked away and Erza grabbed his shoulders to get his full attention. "I don't see the old Jellal in front of me! That man was full of life; he would never give up without a fight!"

Jellal blinked and snapped back, "Maybe he's dead then!"

Erza's eyes widened as she dragged him to his feet. "Snap outta it!"

"It's too late!"

There was a second of silence and Erza leaned closer to get more of Jellal's attention, but as she did so, she tripped and fell forward.

Jellal didn't see it coming so he fell back with her and that was how they ended up at the bottom of the hill with their eyes locked. Jellal allowed himself to be mesmerized because this might be the only time he'll get to look into them without an awkward moment.

He smiled, "You always know what to say, don't you?"

Erza smiled back, "That's not true at all. I just stumble through life one day at a time…that's all."

Jellal watched as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand, but he could clearly see that she was tearing up. "Erza…"

"I…thought I'd never see you again…"

Something inside of him snapped at her sad and distressed tone. He gazed at her sadly as the tears ran down Erza's face. He could feel his heart break as she stroked and caressed his cheeks.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered as more tears ran down.

He didn't know what to say and reached up to wipe her tears away, but they only just came back…she _really_ must've missed him…

Jellal and Erza were both lost in their own eyes that they didn't realize that they were leaning in.

Their lips were _slightly_ brushed together when he pushed her back. Erza looked at him in surprise and…disappointment?

Jellal couldn't meet her eyes as he lied, "I can't…I have a fiancée."

Erza had freaked out so much that she started to flail her arms from side to side.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jellal now sat next to Ultear and Meldy in a cave, around a fire. He was staring into the light in front of him, imagining the eyes that he loved so much as his two partners talked. Then Meldy spoke up. She had a mouthful of food, but he could understand her.

"So Jellal, Where's this fiancée of yours? When do we get to meet her?"

Ultear laughed as Jellal gasped, "You heard that?"

"You know you can stand to loosen up every once in a while," Ultear said. "Afraid? Or are you punishing yourself?"

Jellal looked back at the fire. "Punishment is what we're all about unless you have forgotten about that. Together, we decided to not fall in love with those who walk the path of light. As long as Erza is alive and happy, that's enough for me…"

Jellal knew it was too late. He has been in love with her since they were in the Tower of Heaven. Again, as long as Erza is alive and happy, it'll be enough for him…at least for now.

He knew though, that whatever crime he committed, no matter how much he'll do to atone for them, those beautiful, perfect eyes will always be his home and he'll always come back to them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Short and sweet, huh? It's not where I wanted it to go, but it's good enough. In case you guys are wondering, I watch the Dub version of Fairy Tail (and I'm a little behind on the manga, but I'll catch up soon) so that version is where I copied off their words. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
